deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Haegemonia
[[User talk:Haegemonia/Archive|'Talk Page Archive']] Okey-dokey. Put simply, my contributions to this wiki will mainly be new information missed by ommission or other such issues, house-cleaning, and ensuring the accuracy of the articles is kept in check. Please post here if you have any questions or such. Really, I'm willing to help with just about anything, so feel free to ask. --Haegemonia 21:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh jah, remember to check on my blog from time to time, in case you are really that interested. I'm serious. Do it. NOW. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Replying on Discussion I'm new here, and I'm not exactly sure on how to reply to a message on the Discussion pages. I'm confused because it says about leaving the Signature... could you explain this please? Most apprectiated :Replying simply means making an edit on the talk page as a reply to another post. For example: :1st Edit of Discussion: I like Ham. :2nd Edit of Discussion (replying to above): As do I. :As you can see, it's simple; in fact this entire message I have created is another example of a reply. :Now, leaving your signature is simple, just click the signature button (located between the crossed out W and the line on the toolbar) or simply type four tildes after your message (~~~~). If you have any other questions, just let me know. --Haegemonia(talk) 18:56, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : :Okay, thanks for the help. Necromorph-X 18:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Edit: 'I do have one more Question - is this Custom Signature where you can per say insert an image into the Signature you leave Behind? Necromorph-X 07:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::To my knowledge you cannot insert a picture into your signature. --Haegemonia(talk) 11:53, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thanks, most apreciated. Necromorph-X 18:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, you can, but it's complicated. First, you have to make your signature from scratch. For example, I made one for when I hung around Wookieepedia: starwars:User:Reignfire/sig. Then you have to go into your Preferences under "User profile" and change "Signature" to . So when you use the four ~'s or signature button, the new signature will show. -- Reignfire 03:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thanks Necromorph-X 18:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) "Haegemonia Delivers the Smackdown" Memorial - 09/16/10 For your handiwork in deleting the admittedly-inappropriate comments from your blog post without further notice, I award you a wiki high-five. - d2r 19:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :...But I didn't delete them... Odd. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::That ''is strange. I've seen comments disappearing on multiple wikis, come to think of it...think it's some kind of wierd shit with the software? - d2r 19:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe they've made it so non-admin users can now delete their own comments; check to see if, when you mouse over one of your comments, it gives you the option to edit and/or delete it. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Doesn't look like it...plus, one of the comments which was deleted was my own. I would have remembered axing it. - d2r 20:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, since your comment was a reply to his, I imagine it was deleted as part of the branch when his deleted. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) BettyBoopKiss I saw what you wrote attahed to Autums page. My freind was very frustrated back then, i to felt a sense of anger and hurt. I dont want to be labeleld as a harrasment, i just want to work with the community, i dont know much about this, but i have very good knowlegde on teh game itself. I really i guess want to say im sorry, but not knowing who you are except for an Alias kind of ruins that. I di not mean to stick up for my freind in such a negative dihonest way. I just dont want my own articles to take the fall for something my freind did. I just dont want to be known as the person who will destroy anothers page for someone else. I am sorry, plz reply to me, i would really like to sort this out i have already sent a message to the other Siop or whatever you all yourselves. Plz respnd on my talk page. Can a girl make a mistake, or is the real question can you forgive her for all this? :Thank you for your message; I appreciate your apology and your assistance in diffusing this situation. I myself apologize if I came off as harsh previously, it is just that I have seen what these conflicts can lead to and I wished to resolve it as quickly as possible. Now, quite frankly, you don't need to explain yourself or your actions to me, I understand the frustration your and others can go through when trying to integrate into any community. What is most important is that we make sure these issues are resolved and, in the future, rather then lash out at others if problems arise, ensure that a line of discussion can be set up so people can properly justify and/or defend their beliefs. :I also wish to note that the other admins and I are not here to act as a controlling force or the like, we are here to assist other users when they have issues and help resolve issues when they arise; as such, if you are ever feeling this sort of frustration again, or simply have a question, please feel free to contact us, we're always willing to help. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply on Correspondence *=New Stuff Gorvar 21:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Comments (Video Scene): Feels more like she's doing a blog and post it on Ishimurabook. Imagine the replies on that one. :Vincent: The Ishimura must be destroyed. -1000 dislike- :Phil: Uuuurgh. -like- :Isaac: Did I miss something, lol? :Lexinne: Nah. :Mercer: No, come on in! :Bob: uurgh! Then again how does one waterboard a Necromorph? Dudes dont need air! (Shot of Planet) To be quite honest this planet makes more sense then lets say a Halo ring. Besides a planet full of Vampires, awesum! I call dips! (Zoom in on colony) I thought there was no native life on this rock? So how can something come to kill them? Well perhaps space pirates. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLsJyfN0ICU&feature=related * Reply to Native life. Wow dude, take it easy, your letting the Red Marker control your mind. You have to make it whole again. They might have, but most would've called it 'Shithole VII' or went obscure and called it 'Tatooine'. (Shot of the survey team) For a illegal operation they really do come well prepared...those suits come 20 000 creds a pop! I had to kill like a shitload of Necromorphs for that money! Seriously how many billions of dollars did they waste on this place? And if so, where the hell did the money come from? The government? Well not really since they wouldn't want these bozo's to mine on a planet where the sh*t hit the fan years ago? Reminds me of planet Zebes.... Gorvar 17:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) (shot of team descending into crater) Hey if Tarzan could board vines, branches and shit, this is ok to! (shot of team toggling flares) To be fair what do they expect to fight out there, Ze Germans?! (Shot of the Marker) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWnmCu3U09w Yeh i'm sorry....Gorvar 14:18, September 29, 2010 (UTC) We still doing this?Gorvar 18:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yep, just having some business I have to take care of on the home front and I'll upload some stuff. --Haegemonia(talk) 18:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Gallery tag I didn't know who to bring this up to, but I noticed every time the tag is used images are only in a vertical line and according to Wikipedia they should be in rows too. Obviously it's not a major issue, but it makes some galleries rather long. -- Reignfire 22:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, for me the gallery displays as normal; it appears this problem is specific to you. Maybe if you use a newer version of your browser/another browser (I, for example, mostly use Opera) it will resolve the problem. Let me know if that fixes things for you. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::My mistake, I forgot I had IE's compatability view active and that was screwing it up. -- Reignfire 23:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::No worries, I'm always here to help. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:46, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Status Hey there, Haegemonia. It's quite a coincidence, I was checking my e-mail at the time I received the message. Yeah, there does seem to be a dearth of activity on this wiki. That will change with the release of Dead Space 2 next year, I'm sure. As for your bureaucrat status request, I see no problem with it. I'm a bit busy at the moment, so I'll change your status sometime tomorrow. Good luck. [[User:Nightmare Hobo|'''Nightmare]] (Talk) 02:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Nightmare, I won't let you down :D --Haegemonia(talk) 02:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::As of right now, you are a Bureaucrat. [[User:Nightmare Hobo|'Nightmare']] (Talk) 19:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you for the heads-up :) --Haegemonia(talk) 19:49, October 4, 2010 (UTC) BettyBoop whatever I was contacted by this user begging for my help clearing her name and preserving her contributions. Was there some type of conflict involving her? --LBCCCP 04:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :No need to worry, we resolved that issue quite some time ago. You can check my and her talk pages for more information. --Haegemonia(talk) 12:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers My mistake, I thought the spoiler tag was for upcoming release info rather than key plot points of games several years old. To be honest, I think it should be that way, but hey, it's not my wiki. I'll go through the articles still marked with a spoiler tag and fix them. -- Reignfire 02:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for understanding; it just comes down to the fact that spoiler warnings are designed to make it so people don't have the story of a game ruined for them. We do have a warning, however, for information about miscellanea from upcoming games, just so people know the information is not necessarily finalized. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:56, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Hope I'm not too late to leave a reply, but what Reignfire stated is correct; spoiler tags should be reserved for upcoming release info. We could however, use them for both instances. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Really? Since a spoiler is (by definition) the summary or description of a plot element which gives away the outcome of a dramatic episode/storyline conclusion, I would have thought spoiler warnings couldn't be used on upcoming release info which (unless it reveals something about the plot which is non-expository) does not qualify as a spoiler(s); I mean, unless we consider the period until release as a dramatic episode, but that seems a bit of a stretch. :::I apologize if I come off as somewhat obtuse, I simply don't really see why these warnings would be used with said release info... Once again, I'm not trying to be difficult, it just doesn't really seem to make sense. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::While I agree about your definition of a spoiler, most places just don't handle that way. For example: neither Wikipedia nor Wookieepedia do this. I was originally going to go with SubTank about both, but I feel we'll run into people disagreeing about what should and shouldn't be marked. Also, if we're going to do plot points for Dead Space, while have to do it for all books, games and movies and all related articles which will cover a lot of articles and I think it will just lead to overkill. I think we do upcoming media only. -- Reignfire 20:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I hope this is not too redundant, but visitors/contributors/readers that do come to wikis such as this one often search for spoilers. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Computer Troubles My computer has been having issues recently, which is why I've been only editing sporadically, and now it has given up the ghost. Anyway, I'll try to keep posting with my other computers, but that was one was the only one I had at the ready at all times (that is to say, the one I had in the lab where I work and use during classes). --Haegemonia(talk) 10:59, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :You know, those banners/headers (i.e. "Let's talk about babies") really freaks me out... T_T - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::You should be grateful I went with that choice; the alternative was THIS. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:34, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, quick update, I'm just getting things settled with my laptop now... I should be fully active again within the week. --Haegemonia(talk) 00:18, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nyergh... Okay, it looks like it will take a little longer to get things fixed up, so I'm hoping by the end of this week or next week. However, I'll still be monitoring things and such, so I'm not completely MIA. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:31, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Alright, finally have a set date: My laptop should be ready Sunday, thank Cthulhu. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:58, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay, my laptop is back and fixed up, so now all I have to do is get everything reconfigured back to what I had before; in other words, I'll be back 100% by tomorrow. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:02, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::We look forward to it. Looks like you missed out on Wikia's server malfunction (Thursday-Friday); fortuitous timing. By the way, any idea on how MasterM is doing? And I happen to like your banners. And the other option, too, actually. Auguststorm1945 06:05, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Favicon I don't know if I should ask you this, and I don't want to waste your time, but I figured that since you're one of the admins you'd be able to give me permission for this. I'm sure you know what a favicon is, but just in case you don't, its the symbol that shows up when you look at the wiki in a favorites bar. Right now its a big blue W, but I was wondering if I could be allowed to change it into something that suits the wiki more (I have a great Marker symbol that would look brilliant as a favicon, at least IMO). Thanks in advance, and sorry if I wasted your time. Darth Plagueis 23:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :I would recommend you ask Subtank, she generally handles all the technical aspects of the site; I'd rather not change something and discover I've caused a hitch in something she was programming. However, I would like to note I see no problem with your idea and personally agree that we should try and personalize as many parts of the wiki as possible. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I haven't replied in a long time, but I actually forgot that I had asked you this. Anyways, I will go ask Subtank about it right now. Once again, thank you. Darth Plagueis 01:57, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, glad to be of assistance. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:00, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh.. Ah, sorry, would reload the page and see it gone. Shouldn't a person get a mail or something if their edit has been changed? Anyways, this isn't much speculation. Just playing the first Dead Space shows the lurker attack the man in the very same lab the fetuses float in the containers, while alot of them are broken. Furthermore, some of these containers break open and then your attacked by lurkers. Not sure how to get much more proof then that.Spongeman 02:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Right, but the article already addresses the fact that some of the fetuses were used by the Necromorphs; what you have added in is the theory that the crew was actively experimenting with the Necromorph contagion on the fetuses, which has absolutely no evidence to support said theory. :Also, if you would like to be alerted directly when pages are changed, you can use the "watch" feature. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Really? Seriously? Ok sorry if I sound like an a@#%# but the whole facility was one giant test tube for the doctor guy (can't recall his name). Also the lurkers attack from inside unbroken containers, meaning something was administered to the child before containment. Therefore it would have to have been voluntarily by human hands to be able to come within contact with the fetus. As far as I'm aware, those containers are air tight, and not even the gases of the necromorphs would be able to penetrate or leak into the container. But I do apologize, I did miss the top description, but it only briefly says it's a merging with infants. Very brief details, and it also shows more evidence that it only effects baby fetus's in such a way, as the more developed children become the crawler. While "technically" this isn't explained, it's not too hard to speculate and confirm just by observing the physical details of each creature. The face is more developed in the crawler, most likely was an infant child rather then a fetus. :The guy you're thinking of is Dr. Mercer and there is no evidence nor reasonable inferences that would lead one to the conclusion that the Lurkers are anything but "regular" Necromorphs. Also, in the case you're thinking of, the Lurker wasn't coming out of a tube; it was coming out of a simple glass shelving unit, something it easily could have infiltrated. :Also, please do not create new sections for replies to a post, just put it under the same section as the post you are replying to. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:53, January 20, 2011 (UTC) How much of your trivia is true? Or more specifically, do you actually have the neurological disorder Asperger's Syndrome? Just wondering because I'm a curious s.o.b., hope I don't offend you by asking. 20:06, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Everything except the "crying self to sleep" is true; I do in fact have Asperger's, though I was lucky to be diagnosed at an early age (9 years old) so I was able to cope more readily. Don't worry about offending me, I have nothing against the curiousity of individuals; indeed, a healthy dose of inquisitiveness is a virtue. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah, interesting I myself have AS and ADHD, also certainly the 200 IQ part can't be true and intended in jest? I do once again not ask to offend but due to my own AS I have a hard time to know when people are being serious or not, naturally even more so over the internet. Anyway, I got the diagnosis at quite an old age, 18, and even then it was just barely that I got it, they pondered other diagnosises instead since I am quite well-functiong especially in the empathical aspect. I know it may be silly but always when I run across another individual on the internet who has AS(that is open about is) I get the desire to just say hi and stuff, because I like getting a chance to strike up a conversation with someone else who also has the diagnosis to learn more about how it can be for others, especially those living in other nations such as yourself! How well do the general populace know what AS can mean for the individuals who have it in your nation? Over here in Sweden we've had bad luck and are currently experiencing quite a lot of people who confuse AS with being "without emotion" or sociopathic, due to in the span of one year both having a young person with AS brutally murder his two underage siblings, and also having a man in his 40s shoot around ten people that looked foreign over the course of several years, and managing to kill several of them. P.S. sorry for uber-long reply. 11:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, the "over 200" is true; I can't say my exact IQ because once you go over 200 IQ tests become unreliable. However, I would note that IQs aren't really the best measures of intelligence, I just put it in because I thought it was a little bit of interesting trivia. :As for the attitudes towards those with Asperger's, the US and Canada are generally fairly tolerant (moreso in Canada, perhaps), with most people just seeing it as I do: A different method of thinking. You know, not inferior or superior, just different. Sure, online you have some unfortunate aspersions directed towards those with Asperger's, but I feel this is moreso because of a combination of anonymity, annoyance at the "Self-Diagnosed" crowd, and anger at those with Asperger's who have taken an unfortunate stance towards others with the derogatory term "neurotypicals" (albeit, one could argue these people are just retaliating against what they believe to be a hostile environment, it still doesn't make it right). :I understand your issue with sarcasm quite well, I also have issues detecting it; in turn, I also have worries I come off the wrong way or seem callous. That's why I included the trivia about Asperger's, so people could know that if I ever seem like I'm being cross or rude that it is completely unintentional, as I never intend to be obtuse with others. However, in the end, I view Asperger's not as a part of me, but a descriptor of my trends in thinking which can be generalized with a larger group. --Haegemonia(talk) 14:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough, the reason I reacted is because my experience from Wikipedia's tag system is that people who list their IQs generally turn out to be elitists who look down on those with a lower IQ. I know it's an unfair generalization but such experiences have made me a bit vary of individuals who show their IQ in such a public manner on their profiles. I also agree that IQ doesn't say that much, but then again intelligence is a term there's not even a fully agreed upon definition of so. Anyway, I also see AS the way you do, rather than it necessarily being a disorder it is more just a way of being/thinking/a different personality, the problems rise in my opinion from a lack of understanding from people of what the diagnosis means as well as living in a society which, however modernized it may be, is still naturally built around the majority of the population who are mentally and physically fit/healthy. 17:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I can understand the bit about the high IQ; I am quite saddened by those who choose to partake in exclusionary "High IQ Societies", the nature of which is something so base mentally that I can't help but think it is proof-positive that IQs are not all that accurate when it comes to cognitive capabilities. :I should note, though, I also agree "intelligence" is a rather nebulous concept, leading me to look at it as less of a function of capability as it is one of the particulars of an individual's information uptake; I suppose it all goes back to the enigmatic nature of consciousness itself, but that's getting a bit too in-depth for a topical conversation. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:00, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Too deep indeed, especially given I am not too much of an intellectual, not in my own eyes anyway, despite people sometimes telling me I am. Anyway, gonna stop bugging you now since I don't feel I have anything more of real value to add to the conversation, except to thank you for engaging me in it. Addendum after post: I came to think of one thing, what platform do you game on? I was thinking maybe if you were interested I could add you on XBL if you are getting Dead Space 2 on that platform, would be fun to do some multiplayer with you since you seem like a fun guy. 19:21, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, feel free to contact me again if you have any questions or whatnot. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:34, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Added an addendum(no pun intended) to my reply at the same time as you added yours! Anyway, my regular internet nickname is Gargantou, it's what I use on Steam, X-Box Live, PSN etc, so feel free to add if you want to, but I can understand if you are one of those people who don't like having too many "unfamiliars" on their friends list etc, just figured I'd ask anyway! 19:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm afraid I don't really do the whole multiplayer thing, so I've never really used game-based social networking; thank you for the offer though. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm just curious Do you know what 'haegemonia' means in Greek, and that's why you used it, or you just liked the sound of it? :P MitchK 18:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I rather liked the meaning; "One state's dominance over others" is interesting, as one can raise the question whether I intend it in the traditional, sociopolitical sense, or if I apply the definition to something along the lines of transpersonal states. --Haegemonia(talk) 18:51, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Well, you definitely know the greek meaning of the word, and this is a good thing :) ::Because, I happen to see very often people using Greek words, or some other foreign language's words for that matter, without even knowing what they mean, and, I don't know why, it bothers me seeing people using words whose meaning they don't know . ::Oh, and here's a trivium for you, haegemonia's gender, as a noun, is female :P MitchK 19:24, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, to be fair, alot of peoples' names are actually rooted in the opposite gender, particularly traditionally female names: :::Dominique: Lord :::Andrea: Man, manly :::Lauren: Man from Laurentum :::And so on... --Haegemonia(talk) 19:39, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sure, with the difference that, haegemonia, as a word, is a female noun. ::::Contrary to, for example, Andrea, which has been 'twicked', if you want, and has been associated with the female gender even though its greek root-word is a male noun ( ανήρ aneer = man). ::::I don't know how to explain it to you, but if anyone who knows Greek sees the word 'haegemonia' his/her mind automatically classifies it as female. Same as anyone who sees the word 'aneer' automaticaly thinks of a male. ::::It's quite different from the examples you mentioned :) MitchK 19:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::I never said they were the exact same, I was just saying that the belief that certain words can only be applied to gender-specific situations is completely untrue; otherwise, the aforementioned names would never have transmogrified into their current states. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::And I never said that this belief is true mate :) ::::::I just mentioned that thing in my first reply as a trivium :) MitchK 20:11, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Alright, alright... Have it your way ;) --Haegemonia(talk) 20:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed Topic Hey- thanks for the message. Sorry about creating the new page, I'm a bit new here, so I wasn't sure who any of the admins were, but now I'll be sure to keep you in mind if I meet another malicious user. Again, thanks for helping out. TheHarvester 01:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, that's why we're here; if you need a list of admins, you can find one here. Also, when leaving a message on a talk page which is not a reply to another preexisting topic, please click the "Leave message button" near the top right of the talk page. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:09, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok They smell bad, are small, and whine alot.Template:Sniperteam82308 02:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :...I'm sorry? What are you talking about? --Haegemonia(talk) 02:56, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Babies. Just like the picture at the top told me to.:PTemplate:Sniperteam82308 02:58, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I see... Kinda random, but there ya go. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:59, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I had to listen to the picture. It commands me!Template:Sniperteam82308 03:01, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ROFL! Gary Busey! Just noticed that. Love it, sir, love it. --LBCCCP 05:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Damn straight you do, son! Gary Busey is one of today's best examples of a calm, thoughtful, and sane actor. Yep. --Haegemonia(talk) 11:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Lock out vandals Those days it's a pretty common sight to see unregistered people vandalizing pages. As a moderator can't you deprive them the ability to edit things if you have their IP ? If that's so, here's one : 193.63.61.35 . If you want proof just see his 'contributions' . cheers MitchK 13:30, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : I can, but I just got the game so I've been somewhat aloof until I complete it so as to avoid spoilers. I'll check this user and if he is a vandal I'll ban him. --Haegemonia(talk) 17:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :: It seems that you won't have to, Auguststorm must have read this post as well and took action :D :: Enjoy the game :) MitchK 18:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Forum Hey shouldn't we close the New page for a new marker forum? I mean its been decided and we have a page yet people continue to go to it.Sniperteam82308 03:45, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :We don't really close forum pages; like most forums, we just let topics are just allowed to die out over time. Generally, a forum would only be closed/locked if someone is spamming it and/or the topic is inappropriate. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well guess I'm just still to used to bigger wikis then. I just thought that since the forum was resolved we could just close it because people keep going there.Sniperteam82308 04:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Content Marking - Request Sir, Since I found no administrator for content editing, I am posting my request to you. I came across this wikia purely by accident. Being more a fan of non horror genres, I was quite freaked out by the descriptions and death videos at the end of each necromorph description page. I know this sounds rather stupid but it would be very useful to post a warning sign in bold type to warn casual readers of this wikia (such as myself) or if possible, remove the descriptions (I have not seen any other wikia with such graphic descriptions/death sequences). I hope that my request will be taken into consideration and changes made accordingly Thank you 15:43, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :While I respect your aversion to certain aspects of this wiki, I am afraid that it is the policy of this wiki and most other wikis not to censor content in any way unless it is something flagrantly illegal. Additionally, the nature of this wiki and its source material are quite graphic in nature, Dead Space is advertised as one of the bloodiest and most violent games out there after all; as such, I am afraid, as like any other site, you run the risk of coming upon material you may not like by reading this wiki. :I am sorry I cannot help you, but this really is just standard for wikis, the only difference being our source material yields a, perhaps, more graphic wiki. If you require any other assistance, please feel free to contact me and/or any of the other admins. --Haegemonia(talk) 16:06, February 7, 2011 (UTC) your name Your name reminds me of a video game I got angry at and then rage quit. ralok 16:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :You mean Haegemonia: Legions of Iron? I actually liked that game myself; though, I am miffed when people think my name refers to the game, I was bloody using it YEARS before that game came out. --Haegemonia(talk) 16:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) That is an odd coincidence, I liked the game too but I got angry at it because in order to complete it I needed a greater level of intelligence than i possess ralok 16:45, February 8, 2011 (UTC) you know, Tony Stark had aspergers, so maybe your''' Iron Man'? SoulSurvivor17 04:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Need help with renaming an article I finished merging the Semiconductors, here but Semiconductors and Semiconductor already redirect to the Store article. Could you rename the Bronze Semiconductor into Semiconductors? --§ Amphiptere § 14:37, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, there you go. --Haegemonia(talk) 14:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. (: --§ Amphiptere § 14:49, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Proper title protocol There is one?.. Anyway, say it's created right now, shouldn't aaall the other chapter names (I mean from DS and DS:E) change as well to follow the newly introduced format? --[[User:MitchK|Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 23:11, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, it's just basic, you know, the chapters from Dead Space already follow it. In essence, you don't capitalize "and", "to", "for", "of", and so on. It's the proper titling protocol for the English language ;p --Haegemonia(talk) 23:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, look at me, I was using this all along on my music collection. I call it 'Nouns Verbs and Adjectives Capitalized' however :P Anyway, I'll help you, I'll fix any DS:E that do not follow the protocol --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 23:19, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait, I just realized that the Extraction chapters also have to be changed... Dammit people, it's simple! You just don't capitalize conjunctions or prepositions unless they are part of a name or at the beginning when dealing with titles! >.< --Haegemonia(talk) 23:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::P.S. My bad about the DS2 names, I was not aware of the protocol (damn, today I've used the word protocol more times than in the Networks Theory lectures at the uni. ) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 23:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::No biggie, it's just one of those little things. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, I've fixed up the templates and the titles for DS2, now I've got to head off for a while; thanks for all your help with this, I appreciate it. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:40, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Reduntant Articles I'm just copy pasting what I have already written on LBCCCP's talk page. He mustn't have logged in for some time now and hasn't seen it. At least that's what I like to believe :P . Anyway, here's hoping you'll read it. "I'd like to bring your attention to the articles about weapon ammunition that are popping up lately. I don't think that we need to have articles for them; two or three sentences do not qualify as an article anyway. Should we merge them into one general 'Ammunition' article or into their corresponding weapon, if not delete them at all? --[[User:MitchK|''MitchK]]' *'talk''*'' 06:16, February 27, 2011 (UTC) " --[[User:MitchK|''MitchK'']][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 07:36, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Permission Hey there, I'm Nanosoldier from the Halo Fan Fiction Wiki and a user on IRC channels and I was wondering if I can create an IRC channel for the Dead Space Wiki? I'm trying to get permission from all administrators if I can. If many admins respond positively I'm hoping to get a community vote. Thanks! [[User:Nanosoldier|''Nanosoldier]] talk 03:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well, instead of individually putting messages on each Admins' talk page, I would recommend making a forum post; that way the whole community can get involved. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:37, March 6, 2011 (UTC) RIG vs. Suit This relates to the names of the suit types in Dead Space 2. You see, I noticed that in this Wiki, they're called RIGS, when in-game, they're called Suits. For example, instead of being called the Advanced RIG, it's called the Advanced Suit in-game. So, I guess what I'm asking is, should all of the "RIG" part in the Dead Space 2 suit names be replaced with "Suit"? Razr459 14:47, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm... Well, technically, the RIG is just the basic gear which doesn't get swapped out between suits; so, I would say we would probably need to do some revisions there, however, I would recommend making a post in the forums and getting others' input. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I already did bring the subject up on the RIG's talk page. It's been up for a while now, and so far only one person responded. I guess I could bring it back up and see if I can get more people's input. Razr459 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell me how to make a slider, which is on the main page of "Dead SpaceWiki? " MarkosBoss 18:09, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Slider Can you tell me how to make a slider, which is on the main page of "Dead SpaceWiki? " MarkosBoss 18:13, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :That was Subtank's doing, not mine; I would ask her. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Minor Request Hi- I'm kind of new to editing the Dead Space wiki, and since you're a sysop, I was wondering if there's any way you could change the category for Oracles from 'Characters' to 'Organizations,' since Salvage makes it pretty clear they're a group working on the behalf of someonne else. I'd do it myself, but I'm not sure how to 'remove a category', as it were. Any assistance would be greatly appreciated. DB4114 19:19, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :The character tag is there due to the use of the character infobox; removing it will remove the characters tag. However, given how exceedingly little information is in said article, I actually think it needs a complete overhaul or needs to be deleted outright... I'll let it sit for a day or two and see how it develops and/or what others' thoughts on the article are. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:30, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : :Well, I just gave the article a major overhaul- hopefully that will prevent it from being deleted. I hope not, as the Oracles are of particular interest to me, and I'd like to see more information gathered about them. DB4114 20:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll say you did an overhaul... Wow, you really did spruce it up quite nicely. Well, as long as you make sure to clearly differentiate between "Oracle" and "Project Oracle" I'd say you've pretty much saved that article completely; also, since the organization is called "Oracle", I think we should move the page from "Oracles" to "Oracle" or "The Oracles", don't you agree? --Haegemonia(talk) 20:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I'm also going to update the infobox with the Organization infobox... Also, although I agree with you on the men in whites' affiliations, we still don't know for certain the men in white were members of Oracle, so the section about Severed is speculation; I'm afraid that will need to be removed, but I will allow a trivia bulletin about their possible association with that organization given their appearance and mannerisms (though, you will need to detail some justifications). --Haegemonia(talk) 20:57, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : :Why don't we change the name to "The Oracles"? That way people will know it's some kind of organization. As far as the bit about Severed goes, you're right in that there was nothing in Severed explicitly stating that they were Oracles, but the in-game description matches that of the Oracles depicted in the comic, and the two men in Severed displayed psychic abilities of some kind- a trait that only the Oracles in Salvage seem to possess. Anyway, feel free to convert the Severed section into a Trivia entry if you like, whatever works. DB4114 21:06, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I'll change it to The Oracles; on the matter of Severed, I agree they are almost certainly members of said organization, but we are bound by the fact they are never explicitly called Oracles... Also, be careful with the psychic bit, we don't really know what that little ability of theirs is either, for all we know it could easily be something more in line with some form of electronically generated signal or the like. Anywho, if you'd like I could do that whole revision as it pertains to Severed, but I thought you might want to as you wrote it. --Haegemonia(talk) 21:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : :True, they're never explicitly called Oracles in-game, despite the evidence. And you're right IRT the 'psychic' thing, although you know what they say- any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. It could be hyper-advanced technology, since the setting's far in the future enough for that to be possible, but then again, seeing as the plot revolves around a pseudo-alien artifact that almost certainly is psychic, the concept of telekinetic G-men running around trying to obtain the Marker wouldn't be that much of a stretch for me. As for the article itself, unfortunately, I have to go to work in a few minutes, otherwise I'd make the change now- if you want to, I'd appreciate it. DB4114 21:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem, I'll take care of it, it's always nice to help out productive members of the community :) --Haegemonia(talk) 21:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Red vs Blue Hello Hags. Well I have seen the Season 9 trailer from PAX(I didn't go a friend recorded it with his phone and sent it to me) and I was wondering if you'd would like to know some things. All I will say now is it looks amazing but also a bit upsetting.Sniperteam82308 19:38, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I stopped following the new series after Reconstruction, I just couldn't bear watching Bernie and Co. destroying the series anymore... Seriously, I will always love the original series, but the level of hate I hold towards the new stuff is almost at "Kingdom of the Crystal Skull" level of anger. At least Joel tried to save the series as much as he could, but it still wasn't enough. Anyway, thanks for the offer, but the less I know about what "direction" they've taken the franchise in, the better; still, once again, thanks for the thought :) --Haegemonia(talk) 20:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh all right. Well you would hate this series anyway. No Reds or Blues... just freelancers. Not even sure how much I'll like it to be honest.Sniperteam82308 20:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Drill Banter 7 Log I've gotten that Drill Banter 7 log a few times myself before, but I don't know exactly what triggers it either. I'll try experimenting around a bit when I get to that point in my current playthrough. :Many thanks, also, just a reminder, don't forget to sign your posts. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:16, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Drill Banter 7 audio log When does he Drill Banter 7 log in chapter 12 appear? Should you do something special to get it as I've never got it yet. Does it appear in both version 1.0 and 1.1? 00:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :I only have seen it once, I'm afraid, and I still am unsure how I got it. It appeared on the drill to GovSec as the last conversation between you and Ellie before reaching the foundation pylon, though in subsequent playthroughs I have not seen it again. Unfortunately, I cannot remember if this happened before or after the update, though I will note there is a very real possibility that is the reason it has not appeared (that is to say, the update caused some small glitch with that particular log). One of our users is currently researching this though, so I will hopefully have a more definite answer soon. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:00, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : :I've recently gone through that segment multiple times (mostly by reverting to the previous checkpoint), and only managed to get the log a few of those times. This was after the update on the Xbox 360 version, so I don't think it necesssarily has to do with that. I couldn't determine exactly what made that log appear or not, but I've kept a save right before it. I'll try experimenting some more again later on to see if there is something you have to do to trigger it, although I'm beginning to think it could possibly be a random occurence as well. -- SilentLoner 01:49, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the information; hopefully we can figure this out for certain, but like you said, it may just be chance (DS:E had several similar issues, such as the fan cover sometimes failing to spawn initially at the beginning of Chapter 5). --Haegemonia(talk) 01:52, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Drill Banter 7 Log It's great you guys are doing some research concerning that Log. I'm wondering if you have to stand on a certain spot of the drill to get it. I'm also curious if somebody ever got it on PC as that is the version I'm playing. :I finally found out how to trigger the Drill Banter 7 Log: :After the last enemy has been killed quickly move as close to the driller as possible so you can not see the Pylon 5 door. :Then the log will appear. ::Alright, I'll try this out and make sure tomorrow, thanks for the help :) ::Also, just as a reminder, please remember to sign your posts.--Haegemonia(talk) 01:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, I've checked it out and it seems you were right on the money, good catch! --Haegemonia(talk) 00:25, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Notes on Survivor Encounters Why do you keep deleting my theory on the Ishimura crew? i only bassed the catagories on what the survivors and corpses are wearing and where they're located, and its only intended to be a possibility based on logic (like most of the other notes), so i cant find any sources if thats why you keep deleting it﻿ :Well, first of all, its speculative; logic and reasonable inferences are one thing, but simply saying "because A dresses similar to B, B and A must serve the same purpose" goes beyond that. The second issue is that it's unnecessary, it doesn't really add anything new to the article and we already go over crew roles in other articles. Third, you have to have sources or community agreement when you add something like that; all of this is in our "wiki policies". Please understand I'm not trying to be harsh or callous, I just am trying to ensure you understand the basic wiki operating procedures; also, on a final note, please remember to sign your posts on talk pages and in the forums. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : : : : My Logic-Well Video games dont go on forever, therefore there are only a small number of models used for npcs and corpses therefore one corpse or npc can be identical to another because they use the same model. so once the models are grouped together they can be classified into groups by what uniforms they are wearing however they cannot be named at this point so you have to name them by where the models are located. For example if a body is found in a medical office they are most liktely a medical officer or a doctor. to confirm this you have to look at other models found in the same area so if "corpse A" is found in "area A" and other corpses using "corpse A's" model or wearing a similar uniform to "corpse A" they likely have something to do with "Area A". Also thier uniforms would have something to do with thier job: a corpse with a gas mask would likely not be a teacher. : Basicly i catagorised them by what they are wearing, thier similarities to other model, where thay are located, and what thier uniform consisted of. :Unfortunatly i cant find a source that states this, so if you somewhat agree with my logic and catagories can you help me find a source. :Also there is no article i can find on the positions of the crew, so this note can be helpful :--The person that wrothe the first paragraph (i dont have a name so i dont know how to identify myself : ::To sign your post, just click the signature button or type ~~~~ after your post. Okay, now that's out of the way, we actually have articles for each of the major positions aboard the crew and the Ishimura article goes into the crew a bit as well; what's more, I must note that what you wrote was not necessary and was subjective, thus it was removed. You really shouldn't stress yourself over this one little thing, this is just a case where the edit was unneeded, so it really is quite minor. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:46, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::ok i just thought since the ishimura crew make up the only survivors of DS1 it would be logical to at least include something about them, so if my theory is wrong something about them should be under notes. also can you put a few links to pages about the positions i cant seem to find any, even on the ishimura page which is why i posted it there. sorry if i didnt make sense Dead Space: Unaccompanied Come and read Brad Mitchell's fight for survival on the USG Ishimua in this exciting fan-fiction book, Dead Space: Unaccompanied. Captain Bradman 00:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hags. I'm sadly not here to talk about babies again. No this time I'm going to have to be serious... anyway. Power Seeker vandalised my page twice. I'd like to request a block for him. Thanks.Sniperteam82308 00:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :It's done, he's banned for two weeks. Hopefully that should give him pause before he harasses any others. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:13, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... I'm actually not quite sure what I did to him. All I did was put his page for his fan fiction(not the blog) as a Candidate for Deletion as any user should have.Sniperteam82308 03:30, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Downfall review Sounds good dude, send me the link and we'll copy/paste what we have before we continue.Gorvar 17:19, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, here's the link; I've already added all our stuff in and done my responses, so it's over to you now lad! --Haegemonia(talk) 18:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Ok. No more crap. I am Powerseeker. I may have done something rash but I read through your talk page and saw that as soon as Sniper whatever said I want this guy(I am a girl) banned you immediatley did it. I know I was wrong and I know the ban expires tonight but I want to know why Sniper thing gets special treatment which I think is against you Overseer guys rules. And I'm not sorry for what I did to him but if I messed up the wiki I am sorry as I adore Dead Space and the dedicated wiki so please, I just want a reason. :Well, I would invite you to take a look through the block logs, you'll see that I and the other admins, without exception, ban anyone who vandalizes any articles/user pages immediately. Sniperteam isn't getting special treatment, he just alerted me to the vandalism in question, and I responded as per our wiki guidelines; this was no deviance from our standard response to such things. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Well... I suppose I'll see ya buddy. I've had enough shit from this wiki. Its turning into another major franchise wiki I suppose. Congrats I suppose on that at least. Anyway after being repeatedly flammed by PowerSeeker because I had one of her pages deleted because of aparent "special treatment"(which I think would have been had her page stayed up) and being flammed by others for actually following the rules and reporting to you as in my opinion is what every user SHOULD do. Then with the constant claims of harrasing her when she was in turn harrasing me first and all I did was ask why. Well sorry for the ramble. Just came by to say bye. I'm leaving. At least for now. I may come back later. So I guess tell PowerSeeker she won. Probably be overjoyed. Still don't see what was so wrong with doing that but... well might as well go off with a quote from someone who is horrible with goodbyes. "So yea uh.... bye." :)Sniperteam82308 02:11, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Vacuum article deleted Can you tell me what the problem was with the Vacuum article? Was it covered in other articles? Did it break a rule? End Times 17:21, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I'm afraid we already covered said material in other articles, such that your article was unneeded. --Haegemonia(talk) 17:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Blog Why may I ask was my blog moved to a forum and all the comments under it deleted? Not starting a row with the Overseers like, just wanna know where the comments went. Please replyPowerSeeker 21:32, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :As I noted when I moved it, the reason for it being moved was that it did not follow blog guidelines (something which has also been elaborated on in the forums); unfortunately, the movement process does not also move the comments, though they can be retrieved from the wiki cache if you so desire. :Additionally, just want to note, we are not Overseers; the admin team is basically just users who have been given some extra powers and responsibilities to keep things running smoothly. All of this wiki's rules and such are based off of those of Wikia Central; any of the other rules were decided on by popular support by a majority of DS wiki users. Indeed, overall this wiki is extremely laid-back in terms of the number of rules we have in place as well as the penalties for breaking said rules. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:08, April 13, 2011 (UTC) No Way Jose Excuse me now. Hold the phone. EVERY user has a fan fic in their blog and I don't see them moving theirs. So if your going to move mine, all of them are to be moved and don't move it to the forums as nobody reads the forums anymore so just leave ME alone coz it looks like your on a vendetta against me when I didnt do anything to you. :As I have noted before, the policy extends to all new blog posts, including preexisting ones which have been added onto. This is a policy that was enacted, once again, by the users of this wiki who disliked having the logs cluttered by fan fiction. I find it troubling you assume I must have a "vendetta" against you when all I am trying to do is enforce the wiki rules. If you feel strongly about fan fiction being allowed to remain in the blogs, I would recommend you make a forum post and garner support; if the community feels strongly enough about this, we will modify the rules. :Also, on a side note, please remember to sign you posts by either using the signature button or typing four tilders (~~~~) after your message.--Haegemonia(talk) 19:26, April 14, 2011 (UTC)